Eternal Bond
by GoddessOfImagination
Summary: After the Winter War, Toshiro mourns over loosing Momo. But what would happen if she came back to him? Will the stay together? Or will they only be force to part ways once again? My first One-Shot and story. Enjoy :)


**Hey everyone! My name is GoddessofImagination! I am new to FanFiction and since this is my very first story here, I thought that this could be kind of like a sample story. Just a little something to fully introduce myself :) I am open to creative critism and ideas or suggestions for my stories, so please dont be shy :) Now without further adue, here is my first one-shot "Eternal Bonds**"

_It had been a year. One painful, grewsome year. In that year, everything fell apart._

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk silently doing his squads paperwork, signing one page at a time. Surprisingly, his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto was there as well, also doing her shair of work. However, she was only there doing her part as a vice-captain because of the state her captain was in.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what her captain was feeling at the very moment. She had gotten lucky when her childhood friend Gin Ichimaru had spontaniously survived through the brutal injuries that Aizen had inflicted on hie. He now resumes his position as the Captain of Squad 3 because of his great help in defeating Aizen and the victory of the Winter War. Except Toshiro wasn't as fortunate.

He lost someone very dear to him and to make everything twice as worse, it was done by his own hand and his own sword. Rangiku had tried to chear him up. but it just couldn't be done. It seemed like there was only one person that could a;ways put a smile on his face. The one thing that always made him eternally happy without even having to do anything at all. Sadly though, that one thing was gone. She was gone.

The silence of the office was disturbed when Toshiro stood from his chair, causing Rangiku to turn and look at him. She watched as he walked to the office door then stopped and with his back to her, he quietly said, "I'm going out for the night. Feel free to go out if you want. Goodnight, Matsumoto."

With that said, he opened the door and in a quick flashstep, he was gone. Rangiku sighed, this had been happening constantly recently. Ever since the Winter War ended, Toshiro would always leave right when he finished his captain duties. She didn't know where he went but she did know that he would come back late into the night because she could always hear soft crying in the middle of the night that came from his room and it lasted for about an hour. Rangiku figured that her captain just needed his space and no matter what she thought or how worried she may get, she intended to give him excatly that.

Rangiku took both hers and Toshiro's paperwork, organized it and left it on her desk so that she could turn it in first thing in the morning. As she was about to exit the office, she took one last look at her captains desk and frowned.

'_Captain, please smile and get better soon.'_

With that last thought in mind, she then too left.

Toshiro stared at the small bamboo house before him. It was the home in which he was raised and grew up in. It was also the home of many precious memories he had spent with his beloved grandmother and...her.

He began to slowly approuch the abondoned home with caution. Even after his grandmother passed away, him and Momo promiced to take care of it together so when they grew elderly, they'll come and live here in peace and grow old together. However, the drem that the two best friends shared can never be fullfilled.

As Toshiro stepped on to the front porch, an image of his and Momo's past ran through his mind.

_'Come on, are you listening Shiro?'_

Toshiro despretly tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He shook those thoughts out of his head and entered the house. He loved the atmosphere that it gave off. It made him feel a bit closer to his grandmother, Momo, even himself a little. He entered deeper into the house until he was in the dining area. Then slowly, more images came to him.

_'Mou! Stop eating all of the meatbuns Shiro!'_

Toshiro sighed and walked further into the house then stopped at his grandmothers old room. He smiled as he remembered all the trouble him and Momo gave her as kids. She still loved and cared for regardless.

_'Granny! Shiro's being mean again!'_

As Toshiro came to the final stop, he took a deep. long breath. It was the room him and Momo shared as childern. All of his best memories that came from here, mostly happened in that small room.

One of them being when he found her unconcious in the snow and brought her here. When she woke up, she smiled and thanked him even though he was only a stranger. Others being when him or her would get hurt whie playing outside and the other would bandage the wound. His favorite however, was the night before she left for the Soul Reaper Academy. They were about to go until she snuggled close to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

_'I love you, Shiro. I'm going to miss you.'_

Toshiro was in shock, however when he was sure that she was asleep, he kissed her cheek and told her that he loved her too.

He was pretty sure pretty sure she had forgotten about that. Heck, he had forgotten himself up until now. Toshiro walked over to the bed and layed down. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, before closing his eyes and turning to his side.

_'I'm leaving now, Shiro,'_

This time, Toshiro let the tears fall from his eyes as more and more images of past memories came to him.

_'When you finally go to the same grown up school as I do, I'll use your really name.'_

_'What were you doing sneaking up behind me like that anyway?!'_

_'I don't know what to do anymore...I don't know what to do...Little Shiro...'_

_'Toshiro...forgive me...'_

_'Thank you so much, Toshiro.'_

Then that memory came. That awful memory of his sword piercing through her heart.

_'Little Shiro...why?...'_

Toshiro's heart ached as he remembered the day she died. Afrter he was healed of his wounds, he went straight to where they were keeping Momo. When he heard that she was dieing, he just didn't want to believe it. It was, indeed, the worst day of his entire excistence.

_"MOMO! NO MOMO! DON'T DIE!" ,Toshiro pleaded as he sobbed into her chest. He could hear her heartbeat slowing down by every passing second, causing him to get even more hyserical._

_"Little...Shiro...?"_

_Toshiro looked up and saw her dull, dieing eyes looking down at him. She smiled, "Don't cry...Shiro. It doesn't...suit you."_

_"Momo...please...don't go. I need you..." ,__Toshiro hugged her head to his chest and continued, "I need you more than anything! I...I love you, Momo...so much..."_

_As he sobbed, Momo slowly hugged him with every last bit of strength she had, "I'm so sorry Shiro...but I don't think...I'm going to make it..."_

_"YOU WILL!" ,he yelled, "You have to! I'm so sorry Momo! I'm sorry...please forgive me. You just can't give up...Momo..."_

_"Shiro...thank you..." ,Momo whispered to him, "Because of you...I was saved...I was saved from the darkness that encased me for so long...and now...I can go peacefully. Thank you, Toshiro...I love you too..."_

_As soon as Momo finished speaking, her body went limp in Toshiro's arms. His eyes widened in shock and he began screaming at her, "MOMO? MOMO! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! MOMO! MOMO! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! MOMO!"_

_It took a while for Toshiro to stop crying. When he had finally calmed down, Captain Unohana slowly approuched, "Captain Hitsugaya, its time to let Lieutenant Hinamori go."_

_"No, I'm never letting her go..." he whispered back._

_"Captain Hitsugaya, please. She's gone now there's nothing you can do."_

_Toshiro stayed quiet for a while, then he let go of Momo and placed her back on the bed. He stared at her and began whispering to oth Retsu and himself, "Your right...there's nothing I can do..."_

_"Captain Hitsugaya?"_

_"So if she goes..." Toshiro said, slowly reaching for his Hyorinmmaru, "...then I guess I'm going with her."_

_Retsu gasped in shocked then yelled out, "Stop him! Now!"_

_The next thing Toshiro knew, he was being held down by at least seven of the Forth Division Seated Officers. _

_"LET ME GO!" Toshiro yelled, "I NEED TO SEE HER! LET ME GO! LET ME DIE!"_

_The last thing Toshiro saw was Captain Unohana's hand in his face then seeing a bright light and slowly everything around him was getting blurry until he cmpletely blacked out._

Toshiro remembered that after he woke up, they had to take away his zanpakuto so that he wouldn't try to kill himself again. He was also on suicide watch for about six moths until they were sure that he was ok enough to have his sword back and not have to be watched over. It was true he still thought about it every now and then, ending his life, but he just couldn't. He didn't know why, but he just felt like it wasn't the right way to go.

Toshiro sighed as his tears continued to fall down his cheeks in vain, "Momo, come back to me. I need you. I can't live without you. Momo...I love you..."

Those were the last words of sadness he said before finally drifting off and crying himself to sleep.

Toshiro woke up to feeling of someone stroking his hair. He ignored it and snuggled deeper inhis pillow, but then he realized. the pillow he was laying on, didn't feel like a pillow. it felt more like...a pair of legs?

His eyes went wide and he quickly turned his head to look up to see who's legs he was laying on. Then at that moment, Toshiro could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating. There, right in front of him was none other than Momo Hinamori. His Momo.

She smiled, "Did I wake you, Shiro?"

"Momo..." That was all Toshiro could say. What else could he say at a time like this? The one perdon that he loved, still loved and died was sitting right in front of him. It was a dream. YES! That's it, it was all a dream.

Momo laughed and layed a hand on his cheek, "Your not dreaming or imaginating this Shiro. I'm actually here. This is the real me."

Toshiro wondered how she knew excatly what she was thinking, but then he decided not to care. All that mattered to him right then and there was the fact that the love of his life was with him again.

He smiled and took her hand and leaned into her touch. Her hand. He remembered it clearly. This was the hand that she would use for hours to stroke his hair softly while as she sang him lullubys and told stories to him when he had nightmares or just couldn't sleep at all. It was the hand he held for hours when she was in a coma while he waited patiently for her to wake. Feeling Momo's soft hand again, Toshiro just couldn't be any happier.

"So you do remember me after all, Shiro?"

"How can I ever forget?" he asked, "Your everything to me, Momo."

"Shiro...thank you..." All of a sudden, Momo had tears going down her face as she smiled at him.

Toshiro gasped then sat up and took her into his arms. "Momo, why are you crying? Was it something i said? If it was, I'm sorry. I' so sorry."

Momo laughed a bit and then hugged him back, "Toshiro, you didn't do anything wrong so please don't apoligise. It's me that should be sorry..."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh but I did." she sobbed, "I came back here when I shouldn't have. You see, my soul was just about to pass on and reincarnate into a humaun, but then I heard a voice calling out to me. I realized that it was yours, so I came here. I'm so sorry, we have to separate again."

"Do we have to?" he asked

"Huh?"

"Do you really have to go? You can stay and we can live together here, just like the old days. I'll hang up my sword for good and give up my captaincy. Anything! Just please, don't leave me all alone again."

Momo closed her eyes and let more tears fall. He didn't understand. "I'm so sorry, Shiro. Things just won't work like that." she explained, "I'm a dead soul thats now been bounded to reincarnate. I cannot come back come back to this life..."

Toshiro couldn't belive what he was hearing. His Momo finally came back to him and now he is going to have loose her again. Then it hit hi, a last resort, his final idea, "What if we reincarnate together? We start fresh in the World of the Living. Please, can we?"

Momo was shocked, reincarnate together? Of course the idea had popped in her head before, but she couldn't stand the thought of her Little Shiro giving up everything, especially if its just to be with her. She sighed, "Toshiro, I don't-"

"Before you say anthing," Toshiro interrupted, "Please don't think that your forcing me."

"Shiro?..."

"All I want is to be with you, only you. I don't care how or where it may be, but all I need is to have you near me, as close as possible." He stroked her cheek and leaned in closer. Before closing the distance, he whispered, "I love you." Then he kissed her and after recovering from her shock, Momo kissed him back.

It was short but it was the most beautiful moment the two souls have ever shared. When they broke apart, they gazed into each others eyes for seemed like ages. Toshiro was the first to look away. He looked down ar his sword and then took it out of it sheath. Momo gasped, in order to reincarnate, a soul has to die first. She watched as Toshiro pointed his zanpukuto at his chest. A pierce to the heart by the famous ice sword Hyorinmaru. It was the exact way she died.

When he was about to do it, Momo stopped him. He looked at her in confusion, but she only gave him a reassuring look. Her hands slowly glided over his on the handle and tightened just above his. It was the did Toshiro finally understand. Momo wanted to do this together.

He looked at her in the eyes and nodded. Momo smiled and leaned in to kiss Toshiro on last time. Toshiro happily kissed back and the two shared yet another passionate, loving moment together. However, what the two dead souls didn't notice was that when they closed the distance between them, the Hyorinmaru did as well.

Rangiku and Gin walked through the cemetary with a bouquet of flowers in each of their hands. It was quiet between them nut it was a comfortable silence. Suddenly, they came to a stop in front of two graves that were away from the rest.

On the tombstone on the right, it read:

**MOMO HINAMORI**

** DEDICATED LIEUTENANT**

** AND  
**

** TRUSTED FRIEND**

****And the tombstone on the left said:

**TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA**

** DEVOTED CAPTAIN**

** AND**

** TRUE PROTECTER**

Rangiku placed her bounquet on her captains grave and Gin put his on Momo's. She still remembers the day she was told that her captain committed suicide. Up until the funeral, she thought it was because Toshiro felt so guilty for Momo's death. However, when Captain Unohana told Rangiku the her captain died with a smile on his face, it changed everything.

Her captain didn't die in pain or anguish, instead he died happy because he know, she even knew, he was where he wanted to be. Right beside Momo, protecting her and loving her just like he always have.

"Rangiku?" Gin asked, "You holding up ok?"

Rangiku smiled at her captain's and friend's grave then at Gin, "Yea, I'm just glad that that their finally together."

Gin smiled back and put an arm over Rangiku's shoulder then kissed her head, "It's always like that, and no matter what, it always will be."

Rangiku nodded in agreement. The couple stayed at the cemetary and with each passing minute, they could feel there friends on the other side, happy.

Six year old Toshiro Hitsugaya surprised hugged his best friend, seven year old Momo Hinamori from behind. The hug was to strong that it made them fall to the ground but they only laughed together. They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, holding hands and smiling while laying on the grass. They were happy because they both knew that no matter what, their bond is eternal.

**So what did you guys think? Please leave me a comment, I would love to hear your opinion on my story (even if its a negative one). Well I hoped you enjoyed. Till next time. Ja-Ne! :D**

**-GoddessofImagination**


End file.
